Escrito en las estrellas
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: No hay mayor aflicción que recordar los momentos felices en la desgracia.


Se encontraba solo en el hospital del Dulce Reino, mirando tristemente como la vida de ella se consumía lentamente. Le destrozaba el corazón verla así desde hacía dos semanas, recostada en la cama, débil, apagándose. La princesa tenía sus llamas del cabello muy débiles y su pálido color anaranjado se iba desvaneciendo cada día más, Finn no podía soportar aquello, quería hacer lo que fuera al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

-Lo lamento tanto Finn, en verdad- escuchó la voz de la Princesa Chicle sintiendo su mano en el hombro

-Estoy preparado para escuchar el diagnóstico princesa- habló limpiándose una lágrima

-No soy buena dando malas noticias, así que lamento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto pero- resopló un poco- la Princesa Flama necesita urgentemente que alguien done un corazón…

-¿Y no puedes crear uno como lo hiciste con el Rey Hielo?- dijo preocupado

-Sí pero, el problema no es ese. La princesa destruiría el corazón hecho de dulce y lamentablemente no hay nadie en Ooo que pueda dar su corazón, ni dulce gente o criatura excepto…- calló la princesa

-¿Quién?- decía Finn preocupado

-Excepto tu Finn, vuestro corazón es el único que podría revivir por así decirlo a la Princesa Flama, su estructura molecular y tejidos son los únicos resistentes y fuertes que soportarían el cuerpo de un elemental pero claro, después de que pasase por una serie de procesos para el calor- concluyó la Princesa Chicle

Finn se tomó de la cabeza con una mano y se dejó caer en el sofá que había a un costado… no podía creer la noticia que la le habían dado, negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Entonces soy el único- musitó riendo con tristeza

-Lamentablemente si- bajó la cabeza su amiga

Lo único que hizo el humano fue voltear a ver a su amada la cual se encontraba inerte y sin abrir los ojos, se sentía fatal al no tenerla con él, pensó en lo que había dicho la gobernante del Dulce Reino… sin Phoebe su vida estaría vacía, un héroe siempre se sacrificaba por las personas a las que amaba y la Princesa Flama era lo más preciado que tenia ahora. No había duda alguna, la decisión estaba tomada ya, sin pensarlo dos veces Finn se levantó del sofá.

-Princesa ¿Cuándo harías la operación?

Bonnibel solo pudo suspirar y soltar una lágrima a la pregunta que el chico le había hecho, tras hacerlo se limpió y sonrió amargamente.

-Cuando gustes Finn- habló colocando su mano en el hombro

-Gracias princesa. Ha solo una última cosa, ¿Podrías hacerme dos enormes favores después de que se realice la operación y que todo salga bien?- preguntó el chico

-Lo que quieras, solo pídemelo…

-Vale, pero primero tengo que ir a casa, no me tardo

Y diciendo esto Finn salió corriendo del castillo. Al quedar sola la Princesa Chicle volteó a ver donde yacía la adolescente de fuego.

-Tenéis un novio maravilloso y muy especial princesa

* * *

En la casa del árbol…

El humano se encontraba en una esquina de su casa pensando en su princesa, la amaba y claro estaba, haría cualquier cosa por ella y esta era y sería la prueba máxima de su amor. Su hermano Jake estaba enterado de lo que iba a hacer y claro que intentó detenerlo desesperadamente

-¡Finn no te precipites a esas cosas, tenéis toda una vida por delante!- dijo el perro abrazándolo

-Lo sé viejo pero recuerda que todos mueren alguna vez, y… no lo sé, quizá muera el día de mañana en una aventura y peor sería eso a que no le dé la oportunidad de vivir a mi querida Princesa Flama

-Finn no me quiero quedar solo hermano, por favor sé que podemos encontrar otra solución juntos como siempre, ir a un mundo mágico, pedirle ayuda al mago dador de vida, o quizás ir de nuevo con la muerte para que nos devuelva el alma de la Princesa Flama, pero algo tiene que haber, no lo hagas- volvió a suplicar el cachorro

-Eres un gran enigma Jake- habló el humano sorprendido- has sido mi hermano y mi mejor amigo durante estos dieciséis años, pero es mi decisión, por favor respétala. Además no te quedarás solo, tenéis una familia que te ama, y no te preocupes por mi destino, sé que no iré a Nocheósfera porque no he sido malo je je, pero esto es algo que debo y quiero hacer- dijo creando un puño de gloria

-Finn- susurró- voy a extrañarte hermano- dijo Jake abrazando al humano mientras unas lágrimas se le caían

-Y yo a ti bro- decía este contestando el gesto con fuerzas- ya no tomes tanto helado de vainilla porque sabes que te hace mal- aclaró el joven separándose tristemente

-Je je je, bueno no prometo nada

-Fue un honor para mí haber peleado al lado de tan bravo guerrero como usted sir Jake- dijo Finn haciendo una reverencia

-El honor fue todo mío- contestó Jake volviendo a abrazarlo

Después de abrazarse y despedirse por última vez Finn tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir en ella.

* * *

Dos semanas después…

La Princesa Flama despertaba lentamente rodeada de algunas rosas, flores y cartas de sus amigos más cercanos, especialmente de Marceline y Finn, en su muñeca portaba un brazalete que corroía el fuego y el calor, aquel extraño y eficaz brazalete era tan solo uno de los tantos y mejores inventos de la princesa del Dulce Reino.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras- escuchó una voz muy familiar la princesa

-¿Finn?- preguntó la joven mirando a un costado- ¡Finn! ¡Hola!- gritó emocionada mientras se abalanzaba a darle un abrazo

-¿Cómo estás?- cuestionó el joven riendo en lo susodicho

-De maravilla, no sabéis lo feliz que me siento por volver a despertar, es… es… ¡Es como un sueño!

-Me alegro mucho por ti princesa, me tenías muy preocupado- decía con una sonrisa única el humano

-Ho mi Finn, solo quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible y estar contigo… mi héroe- sonrió ella también

-Todo a su tiempo querida, ahora escucha atentamente lo que voy a deciros, por este día tan especial le pedí a la Princesa Chicle que hiciera una fiesta en honor a que te mejoraste, al pedírselo ella con mucho gusto accedió, será esta noche precisamente a las siete, cuando el ocaso esté cayendo, quiero que te pongas hermosa, jha… pero eso sería imposible porque eres más que eso- sonrió

-Que lindo detalle de tu parte- dijo un tanto ruborizada

-Bien, ahora debo retirarme

-¿A dónde vas Finn?- preguntó desilusionada de su novio

-Princesa… nada en la vida me encantaría más que estar contigo, pero tengo que hacer una misión super importante dada por la Princesa Chicle, después de cumplirla me voy a arreglar para esta noche, por favor no vayas a faltar porque este es un día muy especial

La Princesa Flama se indignó al escuchar que se iba, pensó que la iba a esperar, sin embargo comprendió la importancia de su deber como héroe. Antes de partir, el humano se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar sus labios con suavidad mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la adolescente; la princesa reaccionó de inmediato y colocó su mano en el cuello de su compañero mientras ambos se coordinaban a la perfección saboreando la boca del otro. Después de separarse por falta de oxigeno Finn se despidió y se marchó del lugar.

Había pasado media hora desde que la princesa de fuego despertó, pasado ese lapso la Princesa Chicle entró al hospital para supervisar como iba todo, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la joven despierta y mejor que nunca.

-Valla princesa me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-Eso es lo único que importa, es bueno saber que alguien haya donado un corazón

-Si ya lo creo, es una lástima que esa persona ya no esté aquí para darle las gracias, no sabe cuan agradecida estoy con él por lo que hizo

-Lo que importa aquí es que a ese alguien no le interesó sacrificar su vida con tal de salvar la tuya- sonrió- ahora debo darte una información importante, esta noche…

-Lo sé, ya me informaron sobre la celebración de esta noche, gracias por ese detalle- le dedicó una amigable sonrisa

La Princesa Chicle levantó una ceja al escucharla, nadie había entrado antes que ella, era imposible que alguien lo hubiera hecho, se extrañó mucho por ello…

_-"¿Quién pudo haber sido?"_\- se preguntó mentalmente

-Bueno creo que debo ir a casa, muchas gracias por mantenerme en este castillo princesa, es muy gentil- dijo marchándose la adolescente

La gobernante volvió en sí y detuvo a Phoebe cuando está estaba a punto de salir del hospital.

-¡Princesa espera! se me olvidó darte esto- dijo llegando a ella entregándole un sobre en mano

-Ouuu, gracias y… ¿Qué es?

-Algo que debéis leer después de la celebración

-Bueno, gracias

-Pero prométeme que será después de la celebración en el castillo ¿Sí?- recalcó ella

-Se lo prometo Princesa Chicle

Y con esto ambas se despidieron y cada una tomó su rumbo.

* * *

La Princesa Flama llegó a su casa e instantáneamente quiso abrir el sobre pero había recordado la promesa que había hecho, solo esperó pacientemente a que dieran las siete para ir a la fiesta, una vez dada la hora se puso un hermoso vestido, unas zapatillas, se onduló el cabello con sus manos y se colocó un sensual brillo en los labios. Al estar lista se puso en marcha al Dulce Reino y al llegar fue bien recibida por todos y cada uno de los invitados que yacían ahí, especialmente por su gran amiga Marceline.

La elegancia de la Princesa Flama sobresalía entre los presentes, al igual que la de Bonnibel y Marceline, quien después de abrazar a su amiga y desearle una nueva y mejor vida comenzó a bailar y a comer junto con ella. Algunos platicaban y otros se divertían solamente. Las cosas salieron de maravilla… sin embargo Phoebe trataba de ubicar a Finn pero no lo lograba, no entendía porque la demora si el mismo le había dicho que no faltara, pensó lo peor al recordar aquella misión pero no podía ser verdad, él era un genio en la misiones… lo único que hizo fue esperarlo. Las horas pasaron pero él no llegaba.

Pasada la una de la madrugada estaba más que entristecida por su ausencia, se sentía enojada y melancólica por ello, ni siquiera Jake se había tomando la molestia en asistir. Ya después de que la fiesta terminara y que los invitados declararan el típico _¡Hip-hip-Hurra!_ la Princesa Flama volvió a casa más feliz que nunca, pues se le había olvidado lo genial que era la vida.

-Finn, me tendréis que dar una muy buena explicación por el no haber ido a mi fiesta- dijo la princesa molesta mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas

Después de hacerlo se recostó en la cama y sonrió por lo buena que era la vida, no como antes que solo estaba encerrada en esa lámpara de cristal, repentinamente volteó a un costado y miró el sobre que la Princesa Chicle le había dado esa mañana, así que ansiosa fue y se levantó sujetándolo, después rasgó la lengüeta y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en ella. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola Princesa Flama, si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin has despertado, no sabes lo feliz que me hace imaginar eso, ese era mi más grande objetivo, y si lo logré entonces me siento de maravilla…"_

La adolescente siguió leyendo, no sabía aun de quien se trataba, pero seguro que la quería mucho.

"… _hace poco me habías preguntado cuanto te amaba, yo siempre te respondía que te amaba con el alma y que siempre lo iba hacer hasta el resto de mi vida, pero tú no te conformabas con eso, siempre querías oír más y nos divertíamos mucho, mis respuestas nunca fueron lo suficiente para ti. Bueno, creo que con esta prueba es más que suficiente para demostrarte cuanto te amo, te amo y te amé tanto que di mi vida por ti…"_

-¿Finn?- susurró ella al reconocer que en efecto, se trataba de él- no, no… tú no- decía sin poder creerlo

Sus lágrimas de lava comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se sentía destruida, vacía, frustrada… respiró profundo y siguió leyendo:

"… _creo que seguramente estás llorando, te conozco lo suficiente para no saberlo, por favor no lo hagas querida, con tus lágrimas no lograrás traerme de nuevo a la vida, lo hecho hecho está y no cambiará, quiero que me recuerdes como lo que fui, como un héroe, un guerrero, un caballero_…_ tu caballero personal, porque ¿Qué es un caballero sin su princesa?"_

Phoebe se tapó la boca y cerró sus ojos mientras caían más gotas de lava de estos, el dolor que sentía era intenso, se dejó caer por la pared y fue deslizándose hasta el piso.

"_¿Sabes que fue lo más hermoso de haberte conocido?, que gracias a ti pude conocer el amor verdadero, la sinceridad, la razón de ser, encontré una razón más para vivir y disfrutar la vida, tan solo con estar a tu lado, piensa en todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos princesa, aún recuerdo cuando te enojaste por aquella broma que te hice e incendiaste medio bosque, fue un caos, o cuando me hiciste comer ese emparedado con comida para perro jajajaja…"_

-Finn…- dio un golpe de gracia entre lágrimas la adolescente

"… _por_ _otra parte quiero que seas fuerte princesa y que nunca te vayas a olvidar de mi, quiero que seas feliz sin importar nada y que mi sacrificio no haya sido en vano, ¡Prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír princesa pero prométemelo!"_

-Sí, lo prometo Finn, lo prometo- dijo limpiándose una lágrima de su cara

"_Y para despedirme… quiero que sepas que en donde quiera que me encuentre, te estaré esperando, recuerda que yo siempre te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos Princesa Flama. Hasta siempre." _

Tras terminar de leer aquella dolorosa carta se incorporó de inmediato y decidida fue al Dulce Reino en busca de respuestas.

Al llegar a él tocó la puerta con fuerzas y cuando fueron abiertas por los guardia banana la princesa los esquivó pasando rápidamente entre ellos llegando hasta la torre suprema donde estaba la Princesa Chicle, por suerte aun no se quitaba el brazalete que tenía si no hubiera quemado todo a su paso.

-¿¡Porque no me dijo nada de esto!?- preguntó la Princesa Flama desesperada acercándose a la gobernante

-Puedo explicarlo…

-¡No no puede! !Finn está muerto y ahora no me queda nada más¡ ¡Tiene que hacer algo!- suplicó Phoebe llorando en el regazo de la Princesa Chicle

-Lo… lo lamento Princesa Flama pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada, la muerte de Finn también me dolió, pero fue su decisión, no hay cura para la muerte, la ciencia no la puede combatir, lamento mucho esto, en verdad, no solo habéis perdido a tu novio si no que yo perdí a un buen amigo, perdimos al héroe de Ooo- declaró Bonnibel

Hundiéndose en lágrimas comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo, aun no creía que Finn estuviera muerto.

-Pero si yo lo vi, lo vi antes de que usted me viera primero, él… él me besó- dijo tristemente- y fue tan real, por solo un momento, me sentí feliz- declaró la adolescente

-Eso es imposible, quizá tu mente solo proyectó una ilusión de él

-No lo sé, ya no importa, ya no sé que pensar, me he quedado sola, pero fue tan real- sollozó la joven

-Te creo princesa, pero por el momento debes descansar, veme mañana y hablaremos más tranquilamente ¿Te parece?

-S-s-sí- sollozó- solo quiero saber una cosa

-Si dime

-¿Dónde está?

-Finn fue sepultado al Oeste, justo en el cementerio de vikingos, esa fue su última voluntad, ser sepultado entre hombres feroces y valientes

* * *

Tres meses después…

La Princesa Flama recorría el cementerio vikingo hasta encontrarse con la tumba de su amado, inmediatamente fue ahí y dejó un ramo de flores en ella, después se sentó.

-Es gracioso, han pasado tres meses y no he podido olvidarte Finn.- alargó un suspiro- Esta vez me animé al fin a aprender a tocar el bajo, le pedí ayuda a Marceline y ella aceptó gustosa pero ocurrió algo muy gracioso respecto a ello te lo contaré- comenzó a hablar con alegría dirigiéndose a la tumba mientras permanecía sentada al lado de esta

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de parte de la nada, pero en su corazón se sentía muy a gusto charlando con él, aunque ya no tuviera vida su difunto novio, tan solo el pensar en su presencia la relajaba mucho, a eso se le conocía como amor verdadero. Charló con él por algunos minutos y de ves reía por las cosas que ella misma decía, ¿Y que si alguien la viera y pensara que está loca? Mientras ella esté feliz a su lado no le importaba nada.

-Bueno amor… tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo, iré a ver a Marcy- dijo dándole un beso a la lápida- vendré la próxima semana, no olvides que te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-"_Yo también te amaré hasta el fin" _

La princesa Flama escuchó decir eso y regresó la mirada pero no se encontró a nadie, la voz era la misma que la de Finn y parecía que había hablado por medio del aire, así lo sentía, sonrió ampliamente volteándose de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Era verdad… Finn la iba a amar hasta el fin, estaría cuidándola y esperándola desde donde quiera que esté. Era algo obvio, el humano era noble, bondadoso y cariñoso con ella, pero lo mejor de todo es que él tenía un_ Corazón de Caballero__._


End file.
